parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10
Here is part ten of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *Duck: (with a sausage and fork in one hand and another sausage in his other hand) PARIS, THE CITY OF LOVERS IS GLOWING THIS EVENING. (puts one sausage on the fork, but puts the fork holding the sausage into the burning fire outside, then sighs) TRUE, THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S ON FIRE. (pulls the fork with burning sausage back in) BUT STILL, THERE'S L'AMOUR. (blows out the flame and crunches his sausage) SOMEWHERE OUT THERE IN THE NIGHT, (FLICKS SOME CARDS) HER HEART IS ALSO ALIGHT. (throws a love card at Bernard, who picks it up) AND I KNOW THE GUY SHE JUST MIGHT BE BURNING FOR... (Duck smokes his sausage and blows a loveheart smoke at Bernard, who gasps) A GUY LIKE YOU, (dances at Bernard, who backs away) SHE'S NEVER KNOWN, KID A GUY LIKE YOU A GIRL DOES NOT MEET EVERY DAY. (makes himself look lovely) YOU'VE GOT A LOOK, THAT'S ALL YOUR OWN, (hits himself off a wall) KID COULD THERE BE TWO? *Lady and Oliver: LIKE YOU? (two Bernards are shown) *Duck, Oliver, and Lady: NO WAY! *Duck: THOSE OTHER GUYS THAT SHE COULD DANGLE, (some puppets are shown and have fallen down while dangle) ALL LOOK THE SAME FROM EVERY BORING POINT OF VIEW. (Duck taps them) YOU'RE A SURPRISE FROM EVERY ANGLE, (Bernard looks at himself from every angle) MON DIEU ABOVE, SHE'S GOTTA LOVE A GUY LIKE YOU! (Bernard smiles as Duck, Oliver, and Lady ring the bell) *Oliver: A GUY LIKE YOU GETS EXTRA CREDIT BECAUSE, (gives Duck some pills while Bernard is playing with cards since Lady has a corn-cob pipe in her mouth) IT'S TRUE, YOU'VE GOT A CERTAIN SOMETHING MORE! *Duck: YOU'RE ACES, KID (knocks the cards everywhere) *Lady: YOU SEE THAT FACE, YOU DON'T FORGET IT (she, Oliver, and Duck give Bernard a new hairstyle) *Lady and Oliver: WANT SOMETHING NEW? *Duck: THAT'S YOU *Engines: (the glass breaks) FOR SURE! *Lady: (puts on her glasses) WE ALL HAVE GAPED (Duck is flexing his muscles while Oliver is giving some weights to Duck to lift) AT SOME ADONIS *Oliver: BUT THEN WE CRAVE A MEAL MORE NOURISHING TO CHEW (pulls out lots of bread and shows a croissant) *Duck: AND SINCE YOU'RE SHAPED LIKE A CROISSANT IS (shows the shape of the croissant in front of Bernard, who smiles) *Engines: NO QUESTION OF SHE'S GOTTA LOVE A GUY LIKE YOU! (A distinct slowdown in the music finds Lady sitting on top of a piano, that Oliver is playing on) *Lady: CALL ME A HOPELESS ROMANTIC, BUT BERNARD, I FEEL IT (lies down in front of Bernard, who smiles, while Duck speeds by) *Oliver: (plays the piano as Duck goes through a door) SHE WANTS YOU SO ANY MOMENT SHE'LL WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR (Duck comes through the door dressed as MeeMee) *Duck: FOR... A GUY SO SWELL (Bernard, Duck, Oliver, and Lady jump up on a trampoline) *Lady and Oliver: A GUY LIKE YOU WITH ALL YOU BRING HER I TELL YOU, BERNARD A FOOL COULD TELL THERE NEVER WAS IT'S WHY SHE FELL ANOTHER, WAS HE? FOR YOU KNOW WHO FROM KING TO SERF TO THE BOURGEOISIE YOU'LL RING HER LOVE BELL THEY'RE ALL A SECOND STRINGER (Duck, Oliver, and Lady ring some bells) *Engines: YOU'RE THE BELL RINGER! WHEN SHE WANTS OOH-LA-LA, (Duck, Oliver, and Lady dissapear and reappear) THEN SHE WANTS YOU-LA-LA (Duck, Oliver, and Lady dance) SHE WILL DISCOVER, GUY, (Duck, Oliver, and Lady snap their fingers) YOU'RE ONE HECK OF A GUY, (the statues snap their fingers) WHO WOULDN'T LOVE A GUY LIKE YOU? (Duck, Oliver, and Lady give Bernard some special gifts, and as Oliver and Lady swing, Duck hops on Bernard, who smiles with glee) *Duck: YOU GOT A LOT, THE REST HAVE NOT SO SHE'S GOTTA LOVE A GUY LIKE YOU! *MeeMee: Bernard? Mr. Bernard!? (They turn and see MeeMee enter) *Bernard: MeeMee?!? Princess MeeMee! You're all right! I knew you'd come back. *MeeMee: You've done so much for me already, my friend, but I must ask your help one more time. *Bernard: Yes, anything. (She brings in the unconscious body of AiAi) *MeeMee: This is AiAi. He's wounded, and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him? *Bernard: Sure. This way. (They lay AiAi down on Bernard's bed. He moans gently and comes to) *AiAi: MeeMee? *MeeMee: Shh, shh, shh. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move. (pulls out a flask of alcohol) *AiAi: Great. I could use a drink. (She pours it on his wound, causing him to yelp out in pain) Ah, yes! Hmmm! Feels like a 1470 burgundy. Not a good year. *MeeMee: That family owes you their lives. You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest. *AiAi: Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding? You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart. *MeeMee: I'm not so sure it didn't. (They move closer and closer, then kiss. Bernard. in the background, turns away sad) *Bernard: I KNEW I'D NEVER KNOW THAT WARM AND LOVING GLOW THOUGH I MIGHT WISH WITH ALL MY MIGHT NO FACE AS HIDEOUS AS MY FACE WAS EVER MEANT FOR HEAVEN'S LIGHT. (Toad, looking out the window, begins to bleat excitedly. Bernard rushes to the window) Diesel's coming. You must leave. Quick, follow me! Go down the south tower steps. *MeeMee: Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him. *Bernard: I promise. *MeeMee: Thank you. (She and Toad leave. The engines come back to life.) *Lady: Quick, we gotta stash the stiff! (They hurriedly drag AiAi's body off the bed and underneath the table with AiAi's models on it. He hurriedly tries to set his models straight as Diesel enters. He feigns surprise) *Bernard: Oh, master, I didn't think you'd be coming-- *Devious Diesel: I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little treat. (clears his throat slightly, and Bernard realises he hasn't set the table. He rushes off to grab the dishes, and is obviously flustered, dropping and breaking things) Is there something troubling you, Bernard? *Bernard: No. No! *Devious Diesel: Oh, but there is. I know there is. (pulls out a bunch of grapes. Some fall to the floor, near AiAi as Bernard cautiously picks it up) I think...you're hiding something. *Bernard: Oh, no, master. There's nothing-- *Devious Diesel: You're not eating, boy. (quickly gobbles a handful of grapes.) *Bernard: (Mumbling through the food) It's very good. Thank you. (AiAi moans. Bernard moans similarly, indicating he enjoys the food. AiAi sighs louder. Bernard kicks him, knocking him out, then pretends to cough to cover up the noise) Seeds. *Devious Diesel: (Looking at the models) What's different in here? *Bernard: Nothing, sir. *Devious Diesel: Isn't this one new? (Picks up the MeeMee figure) It's awfully good. Looks very much like the gypsy girl. I know. (A nasty look creeps across his face as his voice rises) You helped her escape! *Bernard: But I-- *Devious Diesel: And now, all Paris is burning because of you! *Bernard: She was kind to me, master. (Diesel smashes the table and its setting) *Devious Diesel: You idiot! That wasn't kindness, it was cunning! She's a gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother! (takes a moment to recompose himself) But what chance could a poor, misshappen child like you have against her heathen treachery? Well, never you mind, Quasimodo. She will be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer. *Bernard: What do you mean? *Devious Diesel: I know where her hideout is, and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men. (as he exits, AiAi emerges.) *AiAi: We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Diesel gets there first...are you coming with me? *Bernard: I can't. *AiAi: I thought you were Esmeralda's friend. *Bernard: Frollo's my master. I can't disobey him again. *AiAi: She stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts